sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy
Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy is a television special of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on November 23, 2014 on the Disney Channel as part of a family night special event. Overview Amber inadvertently summons an evil princess, Ivy, who tries to take over Enchancia, after discovering that Sofia's amulet is magical. Rapunzel appears and tries to help Sofia and Amber stop Ivy. Plot In the garden, Sofia is playing hopscotch while singing a song about witches and wizards. Unbeknownst to her, Amber is watching from the shadows and hears her talking to her animal friends in a way that reveals she can understand what they are saying. When Amber confronts her about it, Sofia, as usual, tries to shrug it off as nothing, but Amber, for once, sees through her little sister's excuses and proves her case beyond any reasonable doubt by stating "You told your rabbit his rhyme was funny." Realizing she has been caught, Sofia finally tells the truth and reveals the secret of her Amulet, explaining that it gives her the power to talk to animals and summon Princesses whenever in trouble. Hearing all this, Amber wants a turn with the amulet, but Sofia refuses to take it off because she promised she never would. This angers Amber, who tells Sofia that she's not being a very good sharer and leaves in a huff. Meanwhile, everyone is preparing the castle for King Roland and Queen Miranda's wedding anniversary ball. They make jiggly wiggly pudding and talk where people will sit. Amber asks her father why he gave Sofia "the best amulet in the kingdom" and demands one just like it, but Baileywick takes Roland to look at the seating chart in the ballroom, and Amber becomes jealous of Sofia (again). That night, Amber decides to have a sleepover with Sofia in her room; the two of them build a tent, play cards, and then go to sleep. But later in the night, Amber is actually awake, and she decides that if Sofia won't give her a turn, she'll have to take one herself. She tries to take the amulet, but she doesn't seem to have the courage. In the morning, while Sofia is still sleeping, Amber decides to take one turn with the amulet and give it right back. She steals Sofia's Amulet, runs to her room, and puts it on. She is excited to get a Princess to appear for her. She tries to summon Rapunzel but instead summons a princess dressed in black and white known as Ivy. The two princesses greet each other warmly, and Amber invites Ivy on a tour of the castle, while magical butterflies begin to change the colour in the castle. Meanwhile, Clover tries to wake up Sofia, but she can’t understand him because she doesn't have her amulet. Once she discovers her amulet is gone, she realizes that Amber has taken it, and goes all around the castle looking for her while everyone else is dealing with the butterflies. Outside, Sofia catches Amber with her amulet, and Amber introduces her to Princess Ivy. Sofia explains to Amber that there was a misunderstanding about the whole Princess thing, where they help you when you're in trouble. When Ivy hears that the amulet will send her back to where she came from, she sends one of her butterflies to steal it from Amber. Through a song, Princess Ivy reveals her true colors as an evil princess that was exiled to a desert island when she tried to overthrow her older sister who became Queen of their black and white kingdom and now that she is free, she desires to claim Enchancia as her own kingdom. She also plans to destroy the amulet, because it’s the only thing that will send her back where she came from. Sofia is dismayed and angry with Amber because she stole her amulet, betrayed her trust, and brought an evil princess to their kingdom. When Amber asks why the Amulet summoned an evil princess, Sofia remembers the Amulet's rule and realizes that bringing Ivy here was actually a curse that the amulet put on Amber because she stole the amulet from her and activated its safeguard against thieves. The girls go to Cedric for help, and they tell him about Princess Ivy and her plans to take over the kingdom and destroy the amulet. Cedric tells them the amulet is indestructible and the only way to destroy it is with the fire breath of Enchancia's eldest dragon, Everburn. Unfortunately, Ivy's butterflies hear everything and fly away to tell her. Ivy takes a coach and flies to an island known as the Blazing Palisades. Cedric tells Amber that in order to break her curse and stop Ivy, she must return the amulet to Sofia. Amber, at first, doesn't understand why she has to go after Ivy until Cedric reminds her that she's the person who caused the problem in the first place, and a still furious Sofia angrily tells her that she got the kingdom into this mess and is the only one who can get it out. Sofia, Amber, and Cedric follow Ivy in one of the old coaches and make it to Blazing Palisades. Amber complains how steep the mountain is, and Sofia angrily tells her big sister to stop complaining and help get her amulet back. Amber is surprised that Sofia is holding a grudge against her because she's normally forgiving. Cedric tells Amber that because she stole her Amulet and betrayed her, Sofia has no trust or respect for her anymore. Understanding Sofia's feelings, he also says that his sister used to steal his stuff all the time, and although he never got over it, he's sure Sofia will get over it. Amber then realizes that she has to make it up to her to get her to let go of the grudge. The trio finds Ivy trying to get Everburn to burn the amulet. However, with a bit of magic to distract them, Sofia gets back the Amulet, but the curse is not broken. Sofia and Amber refuse to give Ivy the amulet and run out of the cave but wind up falling down a chasm. Ivy's butterflies try to get the amulet, but Everburn demands she leave them alone and or he'll start roasting her butterflies, leading Ivy to go back to the castle. Everburn is too big to fit in the hole, and Cedric can't find his wand because his memory was erased by one of Ivy's dragonflies. Down in the hole, Sofia remains mad at Amber for her actions and regrets trusting her. Amber comes to understand that the reason Sofia's been holding a grudge against her all day was that Sofia trusted her with her secret and she betrayed her to get something she wanted and because that betrayal caused all this. She sits beside her and apologizes to Sofia for everything, which is enough for Sofia to forgive her. Suddenly, the amulet glows, and looking up they see Rapunzel, who has come to help them out of the hole with her long hair. After Sofia and Amber tell her about Princess Ivy, Rapunzel states that she's not sure how to stop her. They climb onto the dragons and fly back to Enchancia. While flying, Amber confesses to Rapunzel that Ivy's presence is a curse on her because she stole Sofia's amulet. Through a song, Rapunzel tells Amber what she has to do to break the curse and send Ivy back: Since the Amulet cursed her for betraying Sofia to fulfill a selfish desire, she must make a selfless act made out of loyalty to Sofia. She wishes Amber good luck and returns to her own kingdom. Amber and Sofia find the entire castle all in black and white. Finding Ivy on his throne with Miranda and James, Roland tries to command her to stop but ends up being put to sleep, along with Miranda and James. Then she hits Cedric with a dragonfly after refusing to remove the amulet from Sofia. She then turns to Sofia and tries to hit her with her dragonfly, but Amber saves her by letting herself take the hit. As a result, Amber taking the hit for Sofia breaks the curse, sending Princess Ivy back to where she came from. The colours across the kingdom are restored and because the dragonflies erased everyone’s memories, no one but Sofia and her animal friends remember what had happened. Since Amber doesn't remember seeing Ivy, Sofia's secret is still safe. The royal family then proceed down the hallway to celebrate Roland and Miranda’s wedding anniversary, with Amber telling Sofia she is glad to have her as a sister. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Anna Camp as Princess Ivy *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Mandy Moore as Princess Rapunzel *John Michael Higgins as Flambeau *Sam Riegel as Smokelee *Gary Anthony Williams as Hobwing *Mick Wingert as Nitelite *Oliver Platt as Everburn *Keith Ferguson as a Scared Guard Transcript Gallery Color Script The Curse of Princess Ivy color script (1).jpg The Curse of Princess Ivy color script (2).jpg The Curse of Princess Ivy color script (3).jpg Screenshots My Amulet is Gone.png|Sofia realizes that her amulet is gone Curse-of-Princess-Ivy10.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy11.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy12.JPG I trusted you, Amber.png|How could you do this, Amber? I trusted you! You're the Only One Who Can Get Us Out.png|Reminding Amber that she's the one who made this mess in the first place Stop Complaining, Amber.png|She's really angry Curse-of-Princess-Ivy4.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy7.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy2.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy14.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy15.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy5.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy16.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy9.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy1.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy6.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy8.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy17.jpg Curse-of-Princess-Ivy19.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy20.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy21.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy22.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy23.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy3.png Curse-of-Princess-Ivy25.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy26.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy27.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy28.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy29.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy30.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy31.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy32.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy33.JPG Curse-of-Princess-Ivy34.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Disney Princess Episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Amulet Summoning Category:Amulet Cursing Category:Hour-Long Specials